Never Blind as a Bat
by AprilRaven
Summary: Oneshot. Dick always knew that Bruce could see through things, but in certain situations Dick couldn't help but realize that.


**A/N: **Young Justice, father/son oneshot between Dick and Bruce. I know its short, but it's only a oneshot. Dick is thirteen in this by the way.

Thank You PaperWings95

Hope you enjoy it :)

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE OR DC COMICS.

~AprilRaven~

* * *

_Never Blind As A Bat_

"You ok?"

"Huh…yeah I'm fine Batman"

It has been a long and agonizing night for the dynamic duo. As both Batman and Robin settled into the batmobile, Robin couldn't help but notice the level of fatigue he was drifting on. It was probably because he hadn't had a lot of sleep the previous night due to a mission at Mount Justice. As Robin shifted in his seat, he couldn't help but feel that tiny amount of relief that was playing inside of him.

Earlier, the Joker had broken out of Arkham Asylum once again and felt like painting the city red. It was up to Batman and Robin to put a stop to the Joker and his insane girlfriend…Harley Quinn. It wasn't anything they hadn't dealt with before, but with the Joker continuously gaining popularity from most of the pathetic scum of Gotham and Arkham Asylum, the task had taken a little longer than necessary. Batman and Robin were eventually forced into hand to hand combat with the Jokers henchmen. It wasn't something that Robin particularly enjoyed doing. Especially with a large proportion of them using knives and some sort of blade.

Robin was fine with attacking and defending, however one of them had managed to take a slice of him from the side of his shoulder down to the top of his elbow. At the time there was too much adrenalin coursing through his body for him to actually take notice of the painful wound.

However, as Robin's heart rate returned to a normal pace, he started to realize that a sharp sting was taking hold of the wound. As Robin glanced down, he realized that it was still bleeding and blood was dripping down his arm. Fidgeting nervously in his seat, Robin took hold of his arm in a hope to stop the blood from dripping against the batmobile. Robin peered out of the corner of his masked eyes and to his relief, Batman still kept his eyes on the roads as they headed back to the batcave.

If Batman caught sight of the injury on his arm, Robin feared that there will be hell to pay for. If Batman found out, the result would be that Robin would be forced to stop going to Mount Justice until he had learned his lesson in knife attacks. Batman always made sure that Robin leaned from previous injuries, there was a long list and Robin did not want to repeat them. Deep down Robin really didn't want to leave his team mates.

However, he knew Batman wasn't blind.

As Robin looked up ahead, the batmobile swung swiftly into the secret entrance of the batcave. Robin prepared himself to gather the last of his strength to get out quickly of the batmobile and head towards the exit of the batcave. Batman jumped out of the vehicle first and pulled his cowl from his head revealing a rather exhausted Bruce Wayne. Robin followed in suit attempting to hide the pain from his arm. As he climbed out, he winced at the sudden movement. He was about to leave the batcave through the grandfather clock exit, but a voice from behind stopped him in his tracks.

"Where do you think your going?"

"To bed…I'm tired", Robin lied.

Robin felt himself unconsciously move his hand to cover up the blood streaked down his arm.

"Dick, come here".

Biting his lip, Robin shuffled towards his guardian with his hand still kept on his upper arm. Staring up towards his guardians blue eyes, Robin watched as his mask was gently removed from his face by a strong hand. Behind his mask revealed a pair of striking, but slightly tired blue eyes of Dick Grayson.

"You still never learn", Bruce softly said.

Dick bit down even harder onto his lip waiting for the annoyed tone of voice.

Bruce wasn't blind.

Reaching towards his 'sons' hand, he moved it out of the way so he could see how bad the injury was. Bruce winced as he saw the long cut in his arm; he was just amazed at how the thirteen year old managed to stay conscious. Sighing, Bruce wasted no time in getting the wound patched up. Bruce walked with heavy steps towards the medical area with his grip on the younger boy; Dick couldn't help but feel ashamed.

As Bruce sat Dick onto the medical table, he asked in a firm voice, "Why didn't you mention anything earlier?"

"I…I don't know", Dick sighed.

"Yes you do, that wound it pretty deep. I know you better than for you to quickly dismiss it".

Yes, Bruce was not blind.

Knowing he couldn't argue, Dick gave in.

"I was afraid that…you will stop me from going on missions with the rest of the team at Mount Justice".

Bruce stopped rustling through the cabinets and turned to face his ward.

"You thought I would do that?"

Seeing Dick look down to the floor, Bruce continued looking through the cabinets until he found what he was looking for. Standing up, Bruce placed the items on the top of the cabinet and looked back at the injured boy.

"Dick, you've worked hard and you have proved yourself countless times that you are fully capable of going on missions with a team. What I'm saying is that I'm not going to stop you from going on missions, it would be wrong of me to stop you".

Dick immediately glanced back up, surprised that his mentor was telling him this.

"Thanks Bruce"

Bruce smiled and ruffled the teen's dark hair with affection.

"However…you will be getting some rest and taking it easy until this arm heals", Bruce smirked indicating towards the now fully blood covered arm.

Dick laughed, "I know".

Bruce came up to him and carefully squeezed the wound. More blood eased out as Dick drew in a very sharp breath.

"Looks like someone will need stitches".

Dick let out an annoyed moan as he realized what his guardian was going to do next.

"Next time, try not to hide what is clearly obvious", Bruce smiled.

Dick simply rolled his eyes, but kept a smirk on his face, at the comment. He briefly looked away as he noticed his guardian taking the cap off a syringe. Dick knew what it was due to previous injuries. A light sedative that acted like a pain killer, but it made Dick sleepy.

As he closed his eyes as the needle slipped into his arm, he heard his guardian speak.

"Would you like to take care of this Alfred, since you are more trained in the medical field?"

Dick couldn't help but smile as he heard footsteps from behind. Out came a smart looking butler who was clearly listening in on the conversation from behind the wall.

"Certainly, Master Bruce"

Before Dick finally fell into unconsciousness a final thought occurred to him.

He always knew one bat that wasn't blind.

* * *

**A/N: **My first Young Justice one shot…hope it wasn't too boring or anything. :P Please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
